Yua Ando
|image1=yuaando1.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=None yet |creator=SachiBlossom |full_name=Yua Ando |alias(es)=Yua |birthplace=Unknown |residence=Unknown |species=Half-elf |age=Physically: 15 years old Really: 72 years old |gender=Female |height=5'6" |weight=98 lb. }} }} Yua Ando is an original character designed by SachiBlossom. This character is not in any universes yet, but is of Japanese ethnicity. She is also half elf. Yua is a Japanese name and means: tie, bind, love, affection. Ando is a Japanese surname and means: peaceful east. Yua is physically 15 years old. A half-elf who lives with her parents and elvish family, she owns a male Shiba Inu named Takeo. Her hobbies include cooking, gardening, and running. As Yua is not part of a universe yet, her background is fairly simple. She has cooking skills advanced far beyond her age, and has an IQ of 146 (meaning she is highly gifted). Unfortunately, she was a troublemaker growing up, leaving her with very few friends. As she got older, however, she behaved herself more appropriately and attracted friends. Although her childhood was a little rocky socially, she has a privileged life surrounded by money. The life she lives would be if there was a world of fantasy creatures modernized. Because she is also half elf, she will live for 750 years or more. Not much has happened yet, though. Also, due to her technically being a genetic hybrid, she cannot bear children. Once she finds a universe to settle in, more will be added to her profile page. Yua is a pale-skinned girl (physically a teenager) with hair that reaches her shoulders. Her hair was originally a pale blonde, but was allowed to dye it when she was physically 13. It now has a light pink ombré with bangs. She has two darker pink streaks in the front of her hair, as well. Normally, she wears her hair in two high buns on the sides of her head, with curls falling down beneath them. Her hair also always has a type of light red bow tied. Her eyes are a light honey brown. Her ears are long and pointed. She occasionally wears a dusty pink colored sweater dress, with no sleeves and a turtle neck. With this outfit, she wears white flats and no socks. Other times, she will wear a pink leather dress that reaches her mid-thigh, with a lace collar. Her favorite shoes to wear with this are her knee-high black boots. She is slightly taller than the average 15 year old girl, due to her being half elvish. Her bust size is normal for her physical age, however. As a half elf, Yua believes that because she has so much time to live, she'd better spend it doing things she loves with people she loves. Yua is also very cheerful, an optimist, slightly hyper, and perhaps even a bit eccentric. She is always seen with a smile, and enjoys evoking laughs and smiles from other people. Clearly an extrovert, Yua is also very friendly. She can sometimes come off as annoying, but this hardly makes her miss a beat. She can be stubborn as well, but will do whatever it takes to save those she loves. Although she is friendly, Yua would not overly help or rescue people she just met as she finds it "a waste of time." When she cries, if she ever does, it doesn't take much to cheer her back up, and she'll laugh about the incident moments later. As a half elf, Yua was born with a few traits given to her by her elvish parent: *Intellect':' She possesses keen intellect making her much smarter than the average person. *Superhuman physical ability: She is fast, graceful, dexterous with her hands, and precise. *Superior senses of sight and hearing: Her distance vision is 10 times better than that of humans and can see in near total darkness. Her hearing is also extremely acute. Because Yua is not in an universe yet, she does not have many relationships. *Her mother':' Her mother is human. Her name is unknown. As a half elf, Yua was to be raised by her elvish family side, but her mother was allowed to live and play with Yua, which made them both very happy. Her mother is slightly distant from Yua, due to her not being able to help in Yua's upbringing, but she is always sweet and caring. *Her father: Her father is an elf. His name is unknown. He fell in love with Yua's mother, not caring about any human flaws. So, as Yua was born, he was kind and gentle towards her, and never shunned the half-blood. Because of this, the two have a good relationship. Yua's father also makes sure that his side of the family never goes too far when rearing Yua. *Her family':' If something were to happen to Yua, both sides of her family would team up to save her. They both care about her very much, and look past the fact that she's a hybrid. None as of yet. *Her favorite food is flan. This liking developed when her mother gave it to her as a present. *Her favorite drink is sweetened ice tea. *Yua loves to travel, so in whatever universe she will reside in, she will already have visited most of it. *She absolutely hates it when she is yelled at. *She loves dogs, especially her own. Takeo, her Shiba Inu, is her greatest friend. *She enjoys learning about other cultures, and supports other hybrids.